1958
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: Just a one shot for the Quidditch League FanFic Comp about an average day at Hogwarts! Enjoy!


**A/N: Hi there! This is my story for the Quidditch League Fanfic Comp - another one! Just a quick one shot about an ordinary day at school in 1958. I also ha an extension. I'm Beater 2 for the Appleby Arrows and below are my prompts: **

**Prompts: Destiny **

**Information **

** "****I think I've discovered the secret of life - you just hang around until you get used to it." **

**Reviews and greatly welcomed - enjoy!**

_1958 - Friday the 20th of September, 8:49am_

"GET UP LYRA! WE'RE RUNING LATE!"

I jolt up, yelling in a frenzy, seeing my best friend running around, throwing clothes at me.

"What time is it?" I cry as I quickly start to change, blowing my hair out of my face, pulling on my socks.

I grab my bag and follow Lissa (short for Clarissa) down the spiralling staircase and into the empty common room. I rub my eyes as we sprint through the halls, twisting and winding through the castle. I shove open the heavy doors of the Great Hall and grab a muffin from the Hufflepuff table - even though we're in Gryffindor.

Lissa and I burst into the History of Magic classroom, not seeing Professor Binns anywhere. We fall into seats and I get my breathing under control.

"The information that you need is on page…," Binns starts.

I already start drawing on my black parchment, zoning out.

1 hour and 40 minutes later (after falling asleep nearly five times), we're walking out of that classroom as quickly as we can.

"Hey there," James Claffin says, the hottest guy in Lissa and my's year level, who also happens to be in Gryffindor.

"Oh, hey," I smile, meeting his eyes.

He smiles, then stops. He turns to face me as I lean against the wall. I nod for Lissa to keep going an see that she joins up with a couple of our other friends.

"I was wondering - did you want to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? As a date?" he asks, leaning his arm on the wall, beside my head. I can smell his amazing smell - like pine trees, fresh snow and…oranges?

"Sure," I say, smiling shyly, biting my lip.

"I'll meet you tomorrow in the Entrance Hall at…9:30?" he asks.

"I'll see you there," I smile.

He pecks me on my cheek, smiles - dimples forming - and turns his head over his shoulder as he walks away.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye," I smile.

I go the other way and find Lissa behind the corner, with our other dorm mates standing there - Lucy, Eve and Zoli.

"What did he want?!" Lissa asks excitedly.

"I have a date," I smirk.

Lissa and the others positively deafen me with their squeals of excitement.

Well I think they're excitement.

I hope they're excitement.

"What should I wear?" I ask as we walk to the Great Hall to grab a bite to eat before Divination.

"I think your black jeans, boots, plain white top and your navy blue blazer! But we can sort that out later! We need to run - literally run - to Divination or else we'll be late!" Lissa replies, starting to run.

We follow in a storm, just happening to be on the bottom floor of the castle.

"We have a real thing with being late today," I huff, drawing in heavy breaths as I make my quick accent up the spiral staircase.

"For your information and in our defines, you two wouldn't wake up!" Eve breaths heavily.

We compose ourselves and walk into the room, trying to disguise our heavy breathing. Trust me, running from the bottom floor of Hogwarts, up seven levels could kill you!

Well not really, but I'm over the top anyway.

"Ah, the remaining five favourite students! Now, I was just teaching the class a life lesson - you're just in time! Sit, sit!"

"Ummm…who are you?" I ask.

"Your normal professor is ill, so I'm here! I'm Professor Douploch. You will be having me for today and next week," Douploch says.

We sit down in five vacant seats around the frilly covered tables in the front row. I look to my right and James smiles at me winking. I bite my lip and smile back.

"Now, my long awaited life lesson for today is…I think I've discovered the secret of life - you just hang around until you get used to it! And this is why we take Divination - to see our destiny! Now, turn to page 648," she says.

"That doesn't even make sense," whispers Zoli.

"She's mad," Lucy adds.

"Agreed," Eve, Lissa and I say.

Divination passes slowly - again another double period. My mind wanders all over the place - thinking about my date tomorrow. I think of the massive (in my eyes) pimple between my eyes and the one on my chin. I inwardly groan.

'What's up?' Lissa mouths.

I point to my chin and nose, stifling a laugh.

_All-day pimple vanisher _she writes on a scarp bit of paper.

I smile, worries disappearing. I make a mental list of what I need to do:

**List of Things to Do Tonight:**

**_~ Facial _**

**_~ Wax legs _**

**_~ Wash hair _**

**_~ Dry hair into loose curls_**

**_~ Cleanse, tone and hydrate skin _**

**_~ Moisturise _**

An idea lights - girls night! I mean we usually do a facial mask or something every Friday night but I think tonight we should do a full makeover.

_Girls night tonight? _I write and pass it to Eve.

She nods, passing the note around the table.

We all smile, silently agreeing on a girls night.

**~~~~~That night after dinner~~~~~**

"Oh thank god that's over and now - finally - we can get started on our beauty treatments!" Zoli says, throwing her bag down on the ground.

"I know - Dumbledore just had to drown on. I love him - I mean, he's better than Dippet, but still - _half an hour _before we could eat! It was insane!" I agree, tossing my bag and robe onto my bed. I change into my boxer shorts and loose top.

"Facial time!" Lucy cries, holding out a massive tube of '_Madame Fildoilia's Long Lasting Hydrating Facial Mask'. _

"Ooo! Exciting!" I smile, taking the tube from her and turning it over in my hands to read the instructions.

"Take a small palmful of lotion in your hand. Use your other hand to spread it evenly all over your face, avoiding the eye area and hairline," I read.

"Done! Don't forget our headbands!' Luce says, tossing each of us our terry-towelling headbands.

I catch mine that has my name printed on it in gold letters against the white background. Luce's mum works in the most successful beauty company in the Wizarding world. So she gets all this stuff for free - and so do we. On the holidays, we always stay three days at each others houses, so around two weeks altogether. I was first, then Lissa, then Zoli and then Eve and finally Luce's place.

We got there at night and Tina, Luce's mum, told us that the night day she was taking us to have a spa day and then to have a shopping spree for free in the biggest store. Merlin, it was the best. We saved hundreds of galleons and Tina said that whenever we ran out, we'd just owl her the list of things that we needed and she'd send them back in a couple of days.

Once we've all applied our face masks, we pull out the homework that we were assigned. I shuffle through my Divination sheets, writing my predictions down quickly. I chuck the sheet in the middle of our circle in case any of the other girls need a hand and they can look at it.

This is how we do our homework. When we finish it, we chuck it in the middle. I grab Lissa's Transfiguration paper from the middle and see how she concluded why transforming a human is dangerous if you don't know how to do it.

I read over it, nodding every so slightly, but I put it back and finish my paper. I quickly finish off the Potions Ingredients chart and chuck that in the middle too, along with my Transfiguration.

"Done," I sigh, after twenty minutes of homework.

"Me too," Eve says.

"Me three," Lissa joins.

"Me four!" Lucy smiles.

"Hang on…me five!" Zoli grins.

I put all my homework back in my bag along with my textbooks, quills and ink.

"Guys, I think we should get a photo," I say, grabbing my enchanted camera. You tell it how many copies and it can just hover and when you say 'go' it will wait three seconds and then take, holding for 5 to get the moving image and print it out, of course having the image moving for five seconds.

We all line up with our arms around each other. I have Zoli on my right and Lissa on my left.

"Can I send one to mum to show her we're using the face mask?" Luce asks.

"Sure! 6 copies of the photo please and go!" I say.

We all start laughing as the click sounds, telling us the camera's started. I turn my head to kiss both Zoli and Lissa on the cheek. I see Luce put bunny ears on Eve and Eve turning.

I run forward, grabbing the five copies of the photo that comes spitting out. I hand one to each of the girls (two to Luce), smiling uncontrollably at how silly we look with our glittering face masks on.

"Hang on, I'll just send this to mum," Luce says, grabbing a scrap but of parchment and a quill. She scribbles something down and turns to us.

"Here's what I wrote: _Hi muma, hope work is going well! Here's a photo of the five of us in our face masks. I'll send my reply to your letter tomorrow - just got a few finishing touches! Love you and miss you ~ Luce xoxo. _Good?" she asks.

"Perfect! Here' an envelope," Eve says, handing her a blue envelope.

"Thanks! Coco!" she cries, opening the window.

Her brown barn owl flies in and holds out her leg. Lucy ties it on, giving Coco an owl treat and a quick kiss, sending her off.

"Well ladies, I believe there are five showers waiting to be occupied!" Lissa cries.

"I think you're right!" Zoli agrees.

We all make our way into the bathroom and jump into the long row of shower. There are little doors on each side that stop at around knee height and shoulder height so you have some privacy but you can still see each other and talk.

"So…are you gonna kiss him?" Eve giggles while she washes her hair.

I grab my shampoo and put some in my hair, laughing at her question.

"Oh yeah!" I laugh, joking around.

I mean, as if I'm going to make out with the hottest guy in the year levelQ

"Oh, I'm sure you will!" Lucy giggles.

I rinse the shampoo out of my hair, putting some more in. Always wash it twice, my hair dresser used to say. I then wash my face thoroughly.

Once we're done in the shower, we get out. I wrap my towel around me, charming my hair dry into the loose waves I wanted. I then cast another charm to wax my legs.

Oh, the beauty of magic.

I walk back into the room, chucking back on my boxer shorts and loose top. I fish through my trunk, searching for my cocoa butter, citrus spray for my face and my day and night cream also for my face.

My hand brushes past a bag. I pull it out, smiling in triumph. I tip out all the contents, fishing through everything until I lay my eyes on my moisturiser. I squeeze the cool cream out and onto my legs, rubbing it in. Next, I spritz the citrus spray on my face and then rub in the day and night cream.

I yawn, tiredness enveloping me in it's foggy state of mind.

"I'm gonna go to bed guys," I say, crawling into my cosy bed, throwing my robe off and on top of my trunk.

"I'm gonna go too," Lissa yawns.

"Mhmm," Luce agrees.

"I'm going to read for a little bit, then go," Eve says, grabbing her book.

"Me too," Zoli smiles.

As soon as my head hits the pillow, I fall asleep, thinking of the next day.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it!**

**Please review :)**

**Gin xx**


End file.
